Traverse Graad Woods
Win the Advantage Battle Once again, there is another onscreen tutorial. Here you learn about the attack advantages of surprise hits and have the oppotunity to test out your screen in the soon-to-come battles. Aya's long distance strikes are perfect for starting a surprise attack but be sure to rush Capell in to follow up and get the full advantage of the attack bonuses. There is a chest containing a Red Berry Potion nearby. Optional: Apple Hunt Shortly after you enter the woods, Aya will point out the red Burguss Apples hanging from the tree above a beacon fire. Use the 'Ravaging Raptor' skill to shoot them down. In total their will be seven apples split up into four groups. If you shoot them all down then you will gain the situation bonus. Follow the Beacon Fires Graad Woods is really dark and that means that you minimap will go fuzzy when you're away from the light. The path is fairly narrow, however, and you can easily run from beacon to beacon as you make your way through. If you turn the volume up slightly you'll be able to hear the guards say things like "Where are they hiding?" which can easily give away their position. Some of the Order soldiers also carry light globes that illuminate the area that they're in but make it harder to sneak past. At this point in the game, however, you don't really want to be sneaking away from battles. You'll want to level up ready for the harder parts a little later on. Fend off the Hounds When you exit one of the first clearings you'll get a cutscene that shows a pack of Order hounds on the hunt after you. Stay where you are and be ready. They should arrive shortly but it's suggested you fight now as it's harder to run from them later! In this clearing near a torch is a Medical Herb. Between here and the wasps are 2 Burguss Apples on a tree next to a torch. Fend off the Wasps Further down the path you'll run into a few Giant Wasps. These can be quite nasty as, if they hit you with their Stinksting attack, it attracts a steady stream of wasps until it wears off. Luckily, they're not hard to kill and a few hits from Capell should take care of them before they have chance to hit you. If you want, however, you can have one attack you with the Stinksting skill and then just let them arrive and keep gaining exp from them. Another way to attract them is to pick up the Rotten Fruit that lies around. There is a chest next to a torch in this clearing containing a Blue Berry Potion next to a Rotten Fruit. Further down the path is another clearing with some soldiers in it. On a tree next to a torch are two more Burguss Apples. Continue down the path and you will find some Herbs along the way. You will eventually reach a clearing with a torch and another Rotten Fruit in it. Ahead there are 2 more chest along the path. After the final chest... Outrun Vembert! Deeper into the woods Vembert appears again. Ignore him as, once again, you can't defeat him! Just run straight past him, following the path and dodging the enemies that are in your way. Eventually, you'll be able to veer west towards a footbridge which will trigger a cutscene and allow you to relax. Now you're introduced to Lord Sigmund and a few other main characters. However, you still have a little time yet before you can play with them as you're about to find out. A brief respite before the final cutscene where you're to talk to the other characters. Don't miss the Fresh Herb that you can collect. See Also * Graad Woods Category: Walkthrough